Taking Over Me
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: Basically, Its a WWE High Story centered basically around one Melina Perez. She moves from Kentucky to L.A. and quickly makes new friends. Theres this one girls who is a supposed "friends" that wants her gone?Many of your favs in there 2 w/ relat. R


Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

Authors Note: Uh…yea…trying this once again since I'm interested in wrestling again. This is kinda High School themed and I'd like to thank my good friend Jill () for the inspiration. Oh, and the title Taking Over Me is a song by Evanescence…I was writing this during the song, hence the name. Anywhoo…you may see the meaning of the song somewhere in this story. Enjoy!! XD

Chapter One: Stand in the Rain

"Great, at the beginning of junior year, I get transferred to a new freakin' school…just great. And I was doing so well in Louisville. Oh well, it can't be all that bad. I mean, we are talking about Los Angeles, and I am going to school here in Los Angeles." Melina Perez thought to herself. It was the end of third period before lunch and was walking towards her locker. She would eat lunch by herself since she left all of her friends behind in Louisville. Sighing, she clutched her binder as she leaned against her locker.

"Hi, it's Melina right? I'm Jillian Hall." A perky voice said. Melina looked up at a girl a few inches taller than she was. "Yes, I'm Melina. How do you know me though"? Melina questioned, raising an eyebrow at the bubbly blond. Jillian tossed her head back, letting her long straight blond as she let out a lighthearted laugh. "I'm in your physics class silly. Besides, I figured that you need a friend; I know what its like to be the new girl in school. Why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch." Jillian stated as she grabbed the petite latina's arm and walked towards the lunchroom. She was a little stunned, but hey, at least she made a friend, right?

"Okay, this is the new girl Melina Perez. Melina, these people…and sometime dorks…especially the guys are Beth, Candice, Lisa, Natalie, Amy, Trish, Maria, Stacy, Mickie, Maryse, Hennigan, Mike, Cena, Jeff, Matt, Adam, Dave, Sydal, Kenny and Randy." Jillian said out of breath, waiving her hand and arm to everyone. From the looks of things, this looked like it could possibly by the "popular table." It also seemed like everyone was pleased to see the new addition…except for a certain red head.

"Hi, I'm John. You can call me John or Hennigan, since Cena's first name is John too. You can take my seat. I have to get going anyway, I'll see you all later tonight at the mall." John said as he waved to them; most of the girls scowled when he walked away with a petite blonde girl that wasn't sitting with them.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Melina turned to the girl she was sitting next to; a pretty platinum blonde girl and asked, "Whose that"? The girl just snorted at disgust towards the blonde girls direction before turning towards her. "Her that whore? God knows that she has been with almost every guy here. I'm sorry to through that in. Anyway, her name is Barbara, or Barbie Blank. We here, and everybody here and basically the entire school, the people who don't like her call her Plastic Barb. She's this wannabe Cheerleader. The only reason why John is going out with her is because he has a lot of pity for her. Oh excuse me, where are my manners. I go on ranting about that anorexic lose chick, that I don't introduce myself to the new girl. I'm Maryse Ouellet." The girl said with a heavy French accent. She smiled and shook hands with her as everyone began introducing himself or herself to Melina. Melina couldn't help but smile. Maybe being her wouldn't be as horrible as she thought.

"Ok, so all of us who are going to the mall tonight will meet at your house at seven, okay?" Jillian said as she quickly hugged Melina before walking off with Trish, Natalie, Cena, Sydal and Randy, who all gave her a hug as well. She smiled as turned towards the student parking lot. Her mother was picking her up, and to make sure about that, her mom was driving her silver Cadillac.

"Hey there pretty lady. Do you happen to need a ride home?" A deep voice asked. Melina slowly turned around and saw Dave. "Uhh, no I'm getting a ride from my mother. Besides, it looks like Maria? Yea, Maria is going with you. I'll see you around." Melina smiled. She turned around to her mom, her thick black hair flying behind her. Dave just scowled after her before smiling to hug Maria, his current girlfriend. He was going to get Melina one-way or an other, if she liked it or not.

"So you came from Louisville, Kentucky, right"? Stacy asked the short latina. Melina was at the mall with Stacy, Jillian, Beth, Trish and Mickie. The boys Randy, Cena, Dave, Hennigan and Sydal were hanging out somewhere in the mall. Everyone else were at home doing things…what kinds of things Melina didn't even want to think about. Except for Amy. Amy was at the hospital with her dying dada. Melina felt bad for the girl; she didn't need and shouldn't be going through a time like this.

"Yea, born and raised there, we moved here over the summer." Melina said. "You know, its weird, you were raised in a place with an accent, and no offense, hickvilleish (A/N I know that that's not a word…but it is now), but you come here with class and style and no accent. I'm amazed." Beth said as Melina laughed. She had a point there.

"You know, Melina, you are a beautiful young latina. If I were you I'd wouldn't let some of the guys in this school get to you…especially Dave. He's slept with almost all of the girls in this school, and he's an ass. The ONLY reason that he hangs around us is because he's dating Maria." Trish said with a small shudder.

"Yea…I figured that out, a little bit I guess. He tried to give me a ride home after school today, but my mom picked me up." Melina retorted with a roll of her eyes. "So anyway, are we going to stand here and talk all night, or are we going to go shop and have some fun with our new addition to the group!" Jillian sang as everyone laughing.

"So, what do you guys think about that Melina chick"? Cena asked the group of guys he was with. After walking around the mall, the went to the food court and would wait for the girls to come…whenever that would be.

"Honestly Cena…I think that she's a down to earth type of girl. She doesn't see, too materialistic, dependent, or egotistical like Stacy or Maria." Sydal said, but stopped when he saw that icy glare that Dave shot him.

"I think that she's a beauty!" Cena and Randy said at the same time, which caused them to laugh. "She's okay…just a little _too cautious_ for my taste," Dave stated, obviously bored with the conversation. "Okay Hennigan, your turn. What do you think about little Miss Perez"?

"Uh, what you guys said, and…"

"Cut the crap Hennigan. We saw the way that you looked at her this afternoon. Just dump that little whore you call a girlfriend and ask Melina out." Orton said, bored of the conversation too. Hennigan just rolled his eyes at his friends as he took a sip of water. On the inside however, he was contemplating what the guys said.

"Oh, yea I forgot to tell you earlier Mel, but the entire group will meet at Starbucks before school tomorrow at seven thirty. We are going to go out to lunch tomorrow too, and don't worry about bringing money tomorrow. It's Orton's turn to by things for the group." Trish said with a wink towards Melina, saying the last part loud enough for the boys, especially Randy to hear. "It's something that we do once every month." Mickie whispered in Melina's ear and the two giggled.

"Damn! I had forgotten all about that. Thank you so much Trish." Randy said sarcastically as everyone laughed. "Well, I guess that since it's almost eight thirty, we should all be heading home. Who is going to go with who now?" Randy asked. What had happened was that the guys picked up the girls, met at the Perez's estate and went to the mall.

"I'll go with Sydal!" Jillian said and then blushed at her eagerness. Matt just chuckled as the two said their goodbyes to everyone. Trish went with Cena, Beth with Dave (very reluctantly), Stacy with Randy, and Mickie and Melina went with Hennigan. Everyone said their goodnights before the group went their separate ways."

"Shall we ladies?" Hennigan asked as he held out both arms. Melina and Mickie giggled as they grabbed one arm each and exited the mall.

Back at the Perez estate were four cars. Melina's, her moms, her dads, and one that had apparently just gotten there. Mickie recognized Kenny's car, squealed and started hopping around in the back seat that made Melina giggle and John to roll his eyes.

"Well, lady and gentleman, this is where we part ways." Mickie said once they parked. "See you all in the morning." She shot back behind her as she practically flew out of the car over to Kenny. She gave him a kiss before she hopped into his car. Melina watched as the two drove out of the estate and waved to John and Melina.

"Well, it's a little cold out here. Do you want to come inside for a few minutes"? Melina asked shyly. John chuckled and nodded as he followed the petite girl into the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Melina shouted upstairs to her parents, who were working in the office. "Wow, nice place that you got here. A guy like me could get used to this…''John started but stopped. There was a long and awkward silence that Melina swore that she heard crickets.

"Uh, yea…I guess that you should be getting home now before your parents and girlfriend start to worry about where you are." Melina said quietly as she studied her shoes, scared to look up at him. Getting the nerve to look up, she did with a straight face, clapped her hands in front of her emerald green short skirt and chewed on her bottom lip. She knew that she shouldn't be hanging out with a guy, by himself who was in a relationship, no matter how cute he was. She wasn't that type of girl.

"I should be getting home." John chose his words carefully, while rubbing the back of his neck. She was drop dead gorgeous, but if we truly wanted to be with her, he would have to break Barbie's heart by dumping, which would lead to a guilty conscience. It was weird, for him it was like love at first sight when it came to Melina.

"So, am I going to see you tomorrow morning with everyone else"? Melina asked, trying her hardest not to sound too hopeful. "Only if you are going to be there." John said softly while he looked down at her. He just didn't really care anymore. Heat rushed to her veins and her body as she felt herself blush.

"Of course I will be there. Now you'd better get going before you get in trouble." She whispered as the two hugged. Softly, very softly John brushed his lips against the top of her head as he kissed it. She smiled as she watched him walk out of the door. Once the door closed she sighed and leaned against it; fanning her face with her hand. What it the world was this man doing to her? It felt so wrong, and she felt so guilty, but ecstatic at the same time.

"Melina? Can you help me in the office for a minute"? Melina's mother called down to her. Melina smiled as she shook her head and bolted up the stairs.

"You're WHAT!!!!!!" Barbie practically screeched at the top of her lungs, and more precisely at John. "How could you do this to ME!! After six months together?? Teenagers don't normally stick together during the summer like we did, and your breaking up with ME!!" Barbie cried, hysterical now. She had always been such a drama queen, John thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Barbie…Barbie just breathe. We've been great together, but I feel like that this is the best way to go you know. You could go back with Andrew…and I could go with some one else. I think that it's time to move on." John said soothingly. He had been with dozens of girls and some…well almost all had acted the way that she was now.

"I…don't…need…you…you…stupid…BASTARD!" Barbie screamed the last word before slapping him hard across the face. She grabbed her coat and her keys and ran out of his house hysterical. John touched his face where he got slapped about a minute ago. Not that he didn't deserve it, he felt like he did. Damn, that girl could slap hard. No longer feeling the sting, he put his head in both of his hands. "Way to screw things up Hennigan. Good job." He said out loud to himself before walking to his room.

Barbie stood out by the car, contemplating revenge. Fuming in the rain, she was thinking about why someone like him would want to end it with some one like her. Rain soon mixed with tears before she finally got into her car. No one EVER broke up with Barbara Blank! The last people who did would regret it, and regret it they did. And so would those girls who they chased after. No wonder the screwed up school hated her. Oh, yes, John Randal Hennigan and his new girl would live to regret what they did to her. She smiled as she drove away.

Melina smiled as she said goodnight to all her friends, new and old, seeing's how no one went to bed early, even in the time zone she used to live in, on AIM. Sighing, she looked down and opened her Chemistry book, wondering what stuff they would do here. She did a little bit of chemistry last year in Kentucky and wanted to see if it was new or old stuff that she would be learning. She looked up in curiosity when her computer screen flickered. What she was greeted with was an email from an unknown user. Drumming her fingers on her mouse pad, she opened it and read this:

Subject: Die Bitch, Die

To: M. Perez

From: xxmzundastoodxx

Body:

YOU WILL REGRET TAKING MY PLACE MELINA NUEVA PEREZ! THE LAST PRETTY LITTLE GIRL THAT ATTEMPTED TO TAKE MY PLACE ENDED UP BECOMING WILL…NOT SO PRETTY ANYMORE, YOU UNDERSTAND, DON'T CHA, YA LITTLE SLUT. YOU THINK THAT YOUR ALL THAT, BUT SWEETIE, YOUR NOT. I AM. XD LOL. YOU'LL REGRET COMING TO THIS SCHOOL AND L.A. BITCH. GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, LOSERVILLE, KENTUCKY. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE. YOU MAY THINK THAT YOUR WELL LIKED AND ALL THAT…BUT GUESS WHAT SWEETHEART, YOU MOST DEFIANTLY ARE NOT. OR…IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO LOSERVILLE, YOU COULD ALWAYS GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE OR CLIFF WHERE EVERYONE ONE…ESPECIALLY ME CAN SEE YOU DO IT. IT WOULD MAKE ME MOST…PLEASED…AND YOU'D BETTER DIE WHEN…THAT'S RIGHT…NOT IF… WHEN YOU DO IT BITCH.

HAVE PLEASANT DREAMS.

I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW.

~~MZUNDASTOOD

"What the hell was that all about"? Melina thought out loud as she read it again and again. What had she ever done to deserve this? She had just moved here. She racked her brain to see if she had pissed some one off and couldn't. Pale with fear, Melina quickly turned her laptop off and slammed her chem. Book shut. She would worry about both things in the morning. She sat there, drumming her fingers and chewing on her lower lip. She practically jumped out of her desk chair when she heard thunder. She calmed herself down and didn't spook when she saw lightning nearby.

The gentle drumming of the rain against her window lured her to her bed. She turned off her light and crawled into her bed. She sat up as a chill went down her spine. She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, nothing but a prank. Still, she couldn't help but feel that her perfect night was turning more and more into a horror movie. She snuggled her face into her many pillows and curled herself tighter into her blanket. She felt like a baby for being so frightened, but it was a human instinct.

Another flash of lightning flashed off of her window and to her fright, she could have sworn that she saw a human face outside her window. "Ok, get it together Melina. You're a Perez; you're stronger than this. And your just seeing things now. Besides, you don't want everyone to see you sleep deprived anyway, do you?" Melina growled at herself and she closed her eyes and finally went to sleep.

A/N Okay, what did you guys think? I know that it's a little different and strange, but that's how I am, k? lol. I hoped you guys liked it. Who do you think is out for Melina? I know, but do you have any ideas to who it might be?? Anyway, if you guys really really loved me then you would…you know…read and review? Much love and kisses!!! Oh, and also, if you didn't know by now, im using their real names, not their stage names. Barbie Blank is Kelly Kelly (in case you haven't figured it out yet…I don't LIKE HER), John Hennigan is John Morrison, Mike is The Miz and Matt Sydal is Evan Bourne.

~~~~~Donita~~~~


End file.
